Going back
by lykomigosh23
Summary: Chihiro is a working mother of a 13 daughter, Haku has now adopted a 13year-old boy who was orphaned in the spirit world. What would happen if Chihiro's daughter ventured into the spirit world and met Haku's adopted son? ChihiroxHaku. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Serena, come down here!" Chihiro called to her 13year old daughter.

After returning from the spirit world years ago, Chihiro tried to forget Haku, and eventually married an American named Josh Anderson. But the memory of Haku still haunts Chihiro sometimes when she is in the lake swimming, or just sitting down reading.

"What do you want mother?" Chihiro distant daughter asked annoyed. Chihiro never had a good relationship with her daughter.

Selena looked so much like her father, she had the same jet black hair, and the same pale green eyes as his, she was even as stubborn and as headstrong as her father, she would never listen, she hung out with people that Chihiro believed were not good for her, and when Chihiro brought her clothes, she never saw them again, or she saw a piece of a shirt in one of the clothing articles that her daughter made, the only thing that they had in common was when they started something they won't give up, nor will they stop until the job is done. They were both persistent; if they wanted something they would do whatever they could to get it.

"Your friend called…Kristyn I believe her name is." Her mother asked

Most of Selena's friends all had American names, Kristyn, Jack, Ryan, and Yako Selena's friends often called her Sora or Seta, since her mother wanted to name her Sora or Setara, but Selena's American father wanted to name her after his sister, who died that year from cancer.

"Ok, where is the phone?"

"The ph-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!?" Chihiro yelled, seeing her daughters outfit. The other day Chihiro had gotten her daughter a pair of brand new jeans, now the exact same pair of jeans Chihiro had gotten her was torn at the knees, and they looked worn out.

"Calm down!" Selena said looking at her mother.

"Calm down? You want me too calm down?? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU DESTROY EVERY PIECE OF CLOTHING I BUY YOU! Why can't you be like other girls?"

This was when Serena looked up at her mother, and her pale green eyes penetrated and bored into her mothers chocolate brown ones.

"WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO BE LIKE OTHER GIRLS?? I'M NOT OTHER GIRLS MOM! I AM ME! DON'T YOU WANT ME TO BE ME AND NOT A CLONE OF OTHERS?!?"

With that Serena ran from the house before her mother could see the rears cascading down her face.

"Sora!" Her mother called out, looking at her daughter's form disappearing in the fading daylight.

"What have I done?" Chihiro asked herself, as she saw her daughter run out of sight. Chihiro sat down in the kitchen, this wasn't the first time her daughter had runoff, but she always waited 5 minutes before she called her daughters friends, then started too look for her herself, after 10 minutes passed she would call the police, and then her husband who appeared to be working late an awful lot this past month.

A 32 year old Haku sat looking out over the vast ocean/river/lake that formed around the bath house because of the days of endless rain. After Chihiro left, Haku started researching ways to find Chihiro, but everything he tried failed. Soon after he started restoring his river, and when he got back a young boy, around the age of 3 crossed the river, and Haku ended up adopting him, Haku didn't want Yubaba to take him as a henchman. The child's parents ended up naming him Kuhaku, after the river because the child was born on the banks of the river.

The older Haku laughed at the memory.

Flashback:

"_WHAT?!?" Rin and Yubaba screamed at the same time, looking at Haku, then the younger child, then at Haku again._

"_Not two of you!" Rin wined._

"_What do you plan to do with him Haku?" Yubaba asked, since she could no longer control him, she had let him stay and help at the bath house._

"_Well I don't plan on changing his name!"_

"_Where is he going to live?" Rin asked, "and who is going to baby sit him?"_

"_He can live with me, and I was thinking either you or Yubaba could baby sit him."_

"_WHAT?!?" Both women yelled in unison_

"_Fine Lin, you are now the official baby sitter!" Yubaba said walking away._

"_Hand over the kid Haku, and don't worry I won't hurt him!" Rin said grabbing the child away._

END FLASH BACK

That was nine years ago, mini Haku is now 13 and causing the older Haku, who is now being called Kuhaku because it is starting to confuse people having two Hakus', a lot of trouble. Mini Haku's father was a spirit, but his mother was human, that was the problem sometimes he showed sings of having the powers of a spirit, but other times he was just a normal person trapped in the spirit world.

SELENA POV

Why can't my mom just accept who I am?

Does she even love me?

Why didn't she just leave me to my fate 5 years ago?

All of these questions ran through my head as I ran, soon I came to what looked too be an abandon amusement park, I ran inside, and through to the other side, there I saw a beautiful field, I slowed to a walk until I came to a small river, I slowly crossed the river hopping across exposed rocks until I was on the other side. There I saw a small, what looked to be abandoned town.

NO ONES POV

Selena walked into the small town and up the steps that her mother walked up many years ago.

* * *

_a/n- ok so I hope you guys liked it!!!!_

_Oh and I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY!!!!!!!!!_

_-lykomigosh23:D_


	2. the spirit world part 1of2

Selena walked up to the bridge and peered over into the water below.

Selena slowly walked over too the other side of the bridge, before something caught her eye, turning, she saw it was a person, a boy who looked to be her age, standing on the bridge, only a couple feet away from her was Kuhaku's adopted son, Haku.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"Um…I…." Selena started

"You must get out of here…"

The lights around them started to turn on

"Get out! They're turning on the lights, hurry go!"

Selena started to run, down the steps and right into the small river, that seemed to have filled all the way.

Selena turned in a full circle, now scared for her life.

The pins holding her hair away from her face now came undone, and her long waist length black hair fell into her face, covering one pale green eye.

She went to push her hair back when she noticed her hand was becoming transparent.

"AHHH!"

She fell back, looking at her transparent hand in horror.

Mini Haku stared down at the girl from the hill top.

He sighed, and walked down to her.

"Here, eat this."

Serena kept her mouth shut.

"It won't hurt you!" the boy said.

Still Serena kept her mouth closed tight.

"Eat it now!" mini Haku said, aggravated.

"NO!" Serena yelled trying to shove him away, but her arm only phased through him.

Serena's mouth hung open, and Haku took his chance and shoved the food in her mouth.

Serena shut her mouth and glared at him.

WHITH CHIHIRO, CHIHIRO POV

I walked up to the abandon amusement park that I followed my daughters footsteps too, after coming back, I went to college, I started working under cover, it was to help catch people hunting on reserves, out of season, and other things, I also helped find missing people, this all had to do with me on the police force, so I know how much a person weighs, if he/she is male or female, how old they are, and if they were carrying something just by looking at their foot print.

"Oh no, please no!" I said to myself, not only because my daughter has passed over to the spirit world, but because I would have to see Haku again…I still love him…this is not good…

I walked through the amusement park and into the spirit world…

"Chihiro?"

* * *

_Ok, I know this is not very long but I PROMISE I longer chapter 3, and this is probably one of the quickest updates I have ever done!!!! Chapter 3 will be up by this weekend I hope!! Please review if you can! And thank you for reading this!! I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY AND THIS IS ONLY RATED T FOR LANGUATE ONLY I REPEAT LANGUAE ONLY!! _

_-lykomigosh23 _


	3. GAAA AUTHORS NOTE!:

Heyy people!!!

I thank you sooo much for reading my story and this authors note!

Ugh I hate them soo much, but sometimes you just have to post them!!

Anyway I'm thinking of changing then names for the characters Serena and Haku's adopted son mini Haku.

If you could review and just give me some name ideas that would be great!!!

Once again I am trying to work on the next chapter, but I really need the new names to be able to finish it up and make it more complete. and if you have any ideas or things that you want to happen i am alwasy open to new ideas!!

Thank you for reading this!!!!

-lykomigosh23 -insert smiley face here-


	4. the meeting

_Okay! I have decided to change SELENA'S NAME TO SAYURI!! SARENA IS NOW SAYURI!! I STILL NEED A NAME FOR MINI HAKU I REPEAT I STILL NEED A NEW NAME FOR MINU HAKU!! this story cannot go on without a new name for mini haku!! Please just offer any name PLEASE!!!_

* * *

Chapter 4(3)

Chihiro turned around to see a older Haku, he had grown and had filled out, you could see his muscular form under his shirt.

Chihiro just stared.

His blackish greenish hair had grown out of its old style and now dangled messily in his eyes. It didn't fully cover them, but just dipped into them.

"H…Haku…it's been awhile." Chihiro said trying to make small talk and guide Haku away from the question that she knew he was going to ask

"What are you doing here??"

Chihiro flinched, perfect, he just had to ask that question out of all of the questions in the world,

"What? No 'How are you Chihiro?' 'How's life Chihiro?" She(Chihiro) said to Haku.

"Chihiro, _what are you doing here!_" he said looking at her with his steely gray eyes.

"Um…look Haku…some I know I think came here, and I need to get them back…_now!"_

"I know somebody who found a human, let me bring you to her."

With that Haku and Chihiro walked off to where Sayuri(SELENA! SELENA IS NOW SAYURI!) was sitting, with her arms folded, glaring at mini Haku(I STILL NEED A NEW NAME FOR HIM PEOPLE! ANY NAME WOULD HELP!!)

"Sayuri, oh I can't believe your ok!" Chihiro said hugging her daughter, then held her at arms length and stopped being worried forgiving mother, and became strict, angry because she was worried to death mother.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT!?! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED! I WAS CLOSE TO CALLIGN THE POLICE!!" Chihiro yelled at her daughter, looking at her daughters scared expression calmed her down.

"Sayuri I love you, don't ever do that again. Promise me Sayuri."

"I…I promise mom."

"Mom?!?" Haku said looking at Chihiro surprised, but inside he felt as if someone tore him in two.

"Um…yeah, Haku we have to talk, in private."

"What? Why?"

"Because, this is something I don't want my daughter to hear." Chihiro said taking Haku's hand and ignoring the jolts of lightning and the butterflies in her stomach.

She led him to the now empty bridge.

"Haku…Sayuri is...not my real daughter…" Chiiro's voice trailed off, as she looked up into Haku's surprised eyes.

"What?!?"

* * *

_I hoped u liked it!! Ok i will mention this again- MINI HAKU STILL NEEDS A NEW NAME!! PLEASE OFFER ONE IN A REVIEW OR SOMETHING! ANYTHING!!!!!! _

_i thank you for reading my story and my anoying authors notes!_

_lykomigosh23_


	5. I NEED A NAME!

_Ok I know this is the second authors note, but I SEROUSLY NEED A NEW NAME FOR MINI HAKU! I already have one, but I still need at least one or two more! ALL SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! I AM OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS ANY TIME! I can't really update or continue with the story as I planed, since I did not think the name would be a problem, but it ended up being one, and I apologize!!!!!!!!_

_-lykomigosh23_


	6. 1 hour

Ok MINI HAKU IS NOW RYUU! um people **is it Ryuu with 2 u's or Ryu with one u??**

**

* * *

**

LAST TIME:

_"Sayuri is not my real daughter."_

_"What?!?"_

* * *

Haku looked at Chihiro in surprise.

"She's adopted, but she prefers to be called my daughter since she was taken away from her real parents. She has had a hard life, please be easy on her!" Chihiro pleaded, her chocolate brown eyes pleading, meeting with Hakus grey green ones.

"I'll try, but I can't make promises for Ryuu."

"O-ok. Thank you Haku, all I want to do is get her and get out of here." Chihiro said walking away, and over to Sayuri.

"I'm guessing you told him?" She said

"Sayuri, how did you know?"

"I think the whole world heard you." Sayuri said, and laughed.

"Honey, do me a favor and shut up!"

Both laughed

"Hey, mom, can we go home now? I miss my bed, and your cooking!" Sayuri said getting up

"We can't go home…not just yet anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because. Now come with me and Haku."

Sayuri quietly got up and followed her mother inside the bathhouse, and up to some rooms.

"Rin!" Haku whisper yelled until she got up and walked over to the door,

"What is it Haku?!?" Rin asked annoyed

"We have some visitors." Haku said, motioning to Chihiro and Sayuri.

"CHHIRO?!?" Rin whispered yelled, and pulled Chihiro into a bone crushing hug.

"Rin, it's great to see you! This is my daughter Sayuri." Chihiro said, whispering to Rin the same thing she told Haku on the bridge.

Rin nodded silently, and led Chihiro, Sayuri, Ryuu, and Haku up the steps and down to the spare rooms.

"Thanks, for letting us stay here!" Chihiro whispered to Haku, who just nodded in return.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

SAYURI POV.

Last night, my mom introduced me to Rin, but she never told me how she knows her…

I woke up to the light breeze blowing off the river/lake/ocean thing. I got up and pulled on the pair of jeans I had on yesterday, and the same shirt, which was a plain black t-shirt that said "I'm not dead yet" on it(a/n-I got that from one of my brothers shirts that says the same thing, I don't know what company owns the shirt!)

I walked out onto the bridge, and looked at my reflection in the water, my hair still looked neat and tidy, but I still felt weird. My mom told Haku about…me being adopted, I'm just thankful she didn't tell him why…

NO ONE POV

Ryuu was walking back across the bridge when he saw Sayuri looking over into the water, she seemed to be thinking.

Ryuu walked up to the bridge, and carefully came up behind her.

"You ok?" He asked quietly, trying not to startle her.

"I'm fine." She said even quieter, her voice shook, so did her shoulders, though he did not startle her, he could tell she was not alright.

"You sure?" He asked

"No." She said, as he saw the tears begin to cascade down her cheeks, her amethyst green eyes full of sadness.

Ryuu, to his surprise and hers, hugged her tightly.

Haku sat on the balcony overlooking the bridge.

"Chihiro! Come see this!" He called out to Chihiro.

Chihiro quietly walked over to Haku, and looked down at her daughter and Ryuu.

"How sweet." Chihiro said, when suddenly, her tone turned brisk, "We should leave soon, maybe in one hour or so."

"Chihiro, nice to have you back!" A voice said from behind…

* * *

_Ok i hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_please review!!_

_CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIZM IS WELCOME!(PLEASE EXCUSE THE BAD SPELLING, MY SPELL CHECK IS NOT WORKING!!)_

-lykomigosh23


	7. Amiin love?

THIS IS A CHIHIROxHAKU STORY

* * *

Chihiro turned around to see Yubaba. 

"Yubaba." She said quietly

"So, I see you've made a family, how sweet." Yubaba said, motioning for Chihiro to sit down, as she picked up a cup of steaming tea.

Chihiro's body tensed. _If she try's to do _anything _to Sayuri, she. Is. Dead. _Chihiro thought, and glared at Haku.

"Now don't worry, Haku didn't do anything, I knew you where hear the minute you stepped foot in here." Yubaba said, "There is going to be a problem with you leaving." Yubaba said

"Problem?" Chihiro said, through clenched teeth.

"Yes, apparently you will not be aloud to leave, you left with unfinished business, and you won't be aloud to leave unless that business is taken care of."

With that, Yubaba left the room, Chihiro glared after her.

"Don't worry, we'll find out what game she is trying to play." Haku said, walking up behind her.

-WITH SAYURI-

Sayuri stood shocked, he had hugged her.

Sayuri felt as if she had left her body, and was watching what was happening like a movie.

"It's ok." He said quietly.

Sayuri didn't move.

She let out a shaky breath, and closed her eyes.

When the tears stopped, he held her at arms length.

"You sure you're ok now?"

"Nope, can we just talk? I need to get some stuff out." Sayuri said, leading him over to a tree, as she sat down at the trunk of the tree, and sat in the shade, he sat beside her.

"Look, I need to blow off some steam, and you're probably going to forget everything I'm going to tell you, but please don't tell anybody." She said in one breath.

"Ok."

"Well, I'm adopted, but I didn't choose to be adopted, Chihiro found me when I was like seven crying in the park, and my arm was broken. My dad was…not in the best of medical health…and my mom…I never really had a mother…so Chihiro started battling for custody, and then her stupid husband got in the way! And now I don't know what to do!" Sayuri burst into tears again.

Ryuu didn't know what to do, so he hesitantly put his arms around her.

"It'll be ok?"

"No it won't be ok! Chihiro's stupid husband is cheating on her!"

Sayuri had stopped crying, and now the last remaining tears were still streaming down her face.

Ryuu gently whipped them away.

"Shhh it's ok, don't worry, it'll be ok." He said quietly, hugging her tightly, "Come on, I know a place that's good for thinking."

Ryuu got up, and helped Sayuri up as well. He gently took her and, and led her back across the bridge, down the steps that led to the boiler room, but instead of going into the room, he gently lifted her up so she could grab holed of a ledge that was high up, and gently pushed her up, when she was up, he pulled himself up.

"We there yet?" Sayuri asked

"Almost."

From there, he crouched low, and snuck across until they came to another ledge.

"Here we are."

Sayuri gasped, where they were was underneath a balcony that was high up, but it was about 4 yards away from the bottom of the balcony, and it looked out onto the ocean lake type thing, where the sun was beginning to set, casting a golden glow on Sayuri's skin, making her pale green eyes seem translucent, and her jet black hair seem even blacker than before.

Ryuu snuck a quick side glance at her. She _looks beautiful… _he thought to himself, pushing some of his messy black hair away from his piercing topaz blue eyes.

Sayuri sat down, at the same time he did, and leaned against his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her, as they watched the last rays of the sun disappear, they both thought the same exact thing:

_Oh…my…god…I'm in love…

* * *

heyy!!_

hope you guys liked it!! con crit welcome!!

-lykomigosh23:)

THERE IS A LINK ON MY PROFILE SO U CAN SEE WHAT SAYURI'S EYE COLOR IS!!


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!

Ok, I know that we all hate authors notes, but THIS IS IMPORTANT!

There is a new poll up on my profile, the question is asking which of my stories I should put on hold until school lets out on June 13, PLEASE VOTE!

THE STORY THAT IS SELECTED WILL BE BUT ON HOLD! I REPEAT HOLD ONLY!!

Thank you for reading this!!


	9. another authors note! SORRY

Ok, I know that the poll wasn't being shown on my profile, but IT IS NOW ON MY PROFILE

Ok, I know that the poll wasn't being shown on my profile, but IT IS NOW ON MY PROFILE!

So PLEASE vote!

So sorry for the inconvenience!!

-lykomigosh23


	10. POLL RESULTS

Ok, the poll results are in

Ok, the poll results are in! thank you to those who voted!!

Here are the results!

1 Mission Impossible(High school musical) 32 percent

2 Going back(Spirited away) 28 percent

3 The clique is going international(The clique series) 16 percent

4 Old memories painful memories(The clique series) 12 percent

5 Past present secrets(twilight) 8 percent

6 The secret seven(Teen titans) 4 percent

As you can tell, Mission impossible got the most votes, so Mission Impossible is on hold until June 13, 2008.

There will be some new chapters up for Mission Impossible by June 13!

Thanks once again for voting!

For the stories that will NOT be put on hold, the next chapter will be up soon, I have finals this week, and the next two weeks, so updates will be a little slow.

So sorry for the three authors notes in a row, so very sorry! I'll try to make the next chapters long if I have time!

-lykomigosh23:)


End file.
